militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Augustus Hervey, 3rd Earl of Bristol
| branch = | serviceyears = | rank = Admiral | unit = | commands = Mediterranean Fleet | battles = Seven Years' War }} Augustus John Hervey, 3rd Earl of Bristol, PC (19 May 1724 – 23 December 1779) was a British admiral and politician. Naval career As a young man, he entered the Navy, where his promotion was rapid. He distinguished himself in several encounters with the French, and was of great assistance to Admiral Hawke in 1759, although he had returned to England before the Battle of Quiberon Bay in November 1759. Having served with distinction in the West Indies under Rodney, his active life at sea ceased when the Peace of Paris was concluded in February 1763. He was, however, nominally Commander-in-Chief of the Mediterranean Fleet in this year,Augustus Hervy at Oxford Dictionary of National Biography and was made Vice Admiral of the Blue in January 1778. He was known as the English Casanova, due to his colourful personal life. Political career Hervey was Member of Parliament for UK Parliament constituency from 1757 to 1763, and, after being for a short time Member for UK Parliament constituency, again represented Bury St Edmunds from 1768 until he succeeded his brother in the earldom of Bristol in 1775. He often took part in debates in Parliament, and was a frequent contributor to periodical literature. Having served as a Lord of the Admiralty from 1771 to 1775 he won some notoriety as an opponent of the Rockingham ministry and a defender of Admiral Keppel. Personal life In August 1744 Hervey had been secretly married to Elizabeth Chudleigh (1720–1788), afterwards Duchess of Kingston, but this union was dissolved in 1769. Lord Bristol died leaving no legitimate issue, and having, as far as possible, alienated his property from the title. From 1775 Hervey had taken as his mistress Mary Nesbitt a former artists model of some notoriety. They lived together, apparently faithfully, at his Surrey home of Norwood House and she received property in his will. He made changes to Norwood House including an ornamental lake and a stable. He died due to a gout in the stomach in December 1779, aged 55, and was succeeded by his brother. Many of his letters are in the Record Office, and his journals in the British Museum. Other letters are printed in the Grenville Papers, vols. iii. and iv. (Londun, 1852–1853), and the Life of Admiral Keppel, by the Rev. Thomas Keppel (London, 1852). Hervey Bay, Queensland, a bay and city in Australia, was named after him by Captain James Cook while carrying out the survey of the east coast of Australia on 22 May 1770. Bristol Bay, the rich salmon fishing ground in southwest Alaska, was so named in honor of Hervey by Captain James Cook, who first charted the region in July 1778. Bristol Island, a five mile long ice-covered quake-prone chain of volcanos in the South Sandwich Islands, was also named in honor of Hervey by Captain James Cook. References * History of Hervey Bay * Holmes, M J R (1996). Augustus Hervey - A Naval Casanova. Durham: Pentland Press. * }} | years=1768–1775 with Charles Fitzroy 1768–1774 Sir Charles Davers 1774–1775 | after=Sir Charles Davers Henry Seymour Conway}} Hervey, Augustus John Hervey, Augustus John Category:Members of the Privy Council of Ireland Hervey, Augustus John 103 Category:1724 births Category:1779 deaths Augustus Category:British MPs 1754–61 Category:British MPs 1761–68 Category:British MPs 1768–74 Category:British MPs 1774–80